Eight-Phase Lunar Seal
The Eight-Phase Lunar Seal(八相月シール, 八相月 Shīru) is a spell capable of sealing away a Legendary Primal Saiyans power. Origin After Kin's battle with Gourrs, they were both left extremely exhausted. Kin, having regained consciences of his actions felt immense guilt for what he had done. Having slaughtered more than half his clan, including his wife he felt as though he no longer deserved to be his clan's leader. That was until eight of the remaining clansmen approached Kin and his son, Gourrs, as to an explanation. Having understood the reasoning behind the sudden change in their clans' leader, the eight set out to discover a way to restrict their leader's immense power. Creation/Creators It's unknown as to how the eight clansmen created the Eight-Phase Lunar Seal but legend has it that after traveling for eight years, eight months, and eight days the members were able to create a seal of epic proportions. These eight people would soon be known as the Council of Aspects, those who watch over the legend. Appearance The Eight-Phase Lunar Seal in positioned on the backs of the intended target. This seal possesses eight moons, representing each of the eight phases which surround an eclipsed moon in the center. Depending on which lunar phase the target is currently experiencing that same phase of the moon will slightly glow, showing which level of power the seal is at. Purpose This seal is specifically created to help in controlling Primal Saiyan powers. For millennia this seal has been used to limit the immense power a Legendary Oozaru could wield when exposed to a full moon. This seal works in direct conjuncture with the phases of the Moon, the Full Moon is when it's at its strongest and the New Moon is when it's at its weakest. By working with the phases of the moon rather than against it the seal can quite literally use the individuals power against them. This seal will remain on a Legendary Oozaru until they can regain control of themselves in their Legendary Oozaru form. Seal Removal/ Weakening This seal is placed by the Council of Aspects and can only be purposefully weakened or removed by them. The only times this seal is weakened/removed other than by special circumstances are when the Legendary Oozaru is allowed to undergo the Ikari Assesment or when the Legendary Oozaru shows that they have complete control over themselves and thereby no longer require the seal's help. Weakness The seal is heavily correlated to the lives of the Council of Aspects. This connection is so incredibly powerful that is a council member were to die, the seal would be drastically weakened. In order for this not to happen a new member is chosen before either a large battle or a member senses that their time is near. If all the council members were to die, then the seal would be released, no longer able to restrain the power of the Legendary Oozaru. Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Magic Spell Category:Magic Techniques Category:Primal Saiyan Category:Legendary Oozaru